Flaming Pheonix- TEGG
Flaming Pheonix '''is the fourth episode in '''The Elemental Glitter Guardians- Season 1 and the fourth episode of the entire fanon series overall. Characters * Fauna Crysanthe * Pheonix Kalama * Krystal Snowling * Amelia * Miku Kolani Amaterasu * Marina Azurea Episode The episode can be read here: Flaming Pheonix Fauna slumped along the pavement, dragging a bag along. It was raining heavily, and Fauna had only brought a sleeveless jacket that had no hood. "Must...get...to...dance class...before..." Fauna panted. "...I get.. scold- scolded!" Fauna ran out of breath at the word 'scolded' and collapsed onto the wet pavement. At last, she arrived and walked into the ballet class room. In the room, six girls were practising pirouettes. Their movements were smooth and graceful as they leaped about the whole room, not crashing into each other. "Well, here goes nothing." Fauna sighed and stepped into the room. She crashed into a girl that seemed to appear out of nowhere and both girls fell to the ground "Ouch, watch where you're going!" yelled the girl. "Well, sorry." Fauna muttered, not sounding very sorry at all. "Next time, you should be more careful," the girl growled. The red-haired girl stood up and wiped off the dirt, then went back to twirling with the other girls. Fauna was tempted to transform into Glitter Forest and hit her with a Sparkle Nature, but she didn't. "I wonder if all the girls are this friendly." Fauna said to herself. She shrugged and walked off towards the changing room. Later on, Fauna walked out of the room. Her green hair was tied into a perfect ballet bun, and she wore a green ballet dress and shoes. She walked over to the other girls and attempted pirouettes, but failed. A few girls behind her laughed and then went back to dancing. The ballet instructor clapped her hands and the students stopped dancing and looked up. "We have an upcoming ballet show!" the instructor announced. The students excitedly murmured to each other, but the instructor caught their attention with another loud shout. "I expect you all to practise at home tonight. Don't forget to stretch, so you stay flexible. We wouldn't want any... stiffness in this show." the instructor eyed Fauna. The lesson was over, then the students went back into the changing rooms, then a few minutes later they came out, their ballet costumes in their bags and they were now wearing their regular clothing. The students left the classroom, still chatting to themselves. On the way home, Fauna bumped into the same red-headed girl. "I thought I told you to watch where you were GOING," the girl hissed. "Well, sorry." Fauna decided to try to make friends with this girl. "What's your name?" "Pheonix." she replied. "Not that you need to know." she added on the last bit very aggressively. Both girls got up again and turned away. The day of the show rolled around. The hall was crowded with people, and backstage the dancers were busy getting into costume, combing their hair and chatting to each other. Fauna poked her head out of the curtains and saw the large crowd of people. She felt relieved when she saw Krystal sitting in the audience, looking at her phone. Krystal was clearly waiting for the show to start. "Everyone get into your positions!" cried the instructor. "The show is about to start!" The students arranged themselves into their line and the curtains pushed away. The dancers stood, while the audience watched them. The instructor walked onto the stage. "Welcome to the Gemstone Bay Ballet Show." the instructor said to the audience. "Tonight, these lovely ballet dancers will be putting on an exciting show for you." The audience clapped and cheered. "Please enjoy the show and feel free to take any photos or images." the instructor finished and walked off stage, then the music started up and the students started dancing. Suddenly, there was a loud crackling of lightning and the music and dancers stopped. Suddenly, the sky darkened and Fauna knew instantly who it was. "Amelia!" she cried and Amelia flew in. "Yes, it's me!" Amelia replied. Krystal ran out of the audience to Fauna. "You know what time it is!" Fauna said. "It's Glitter Time!" both girls cried and took out their compacts. They began to transform. A thud sounded behind both girls. They spun around and saw Marina clutching her compact in her hands. "My compact sensed trouble." Marina announced, then transformed, too. "Lush, green and powerful- I'm Glitter Forest!" cried Fauna. "As swift as the cold blow of the wind- I'm Glitter Winter!" Krystal gently yelled. "The calling of the sea lives in my heart- I'm Glitter Ocean!" shouted Marina. "Flying high and touching the sky- I'm Glitter Hurricane!" The girls spun around to see Glitter Hurricane. She flipped her hair. "Hello," she warmly murmured. The other girls rushed over to her and welcomed her with warm remarks. Suddenly, something struck the girls. "Agh!" Glitter Ocean struggled, her hair lashing out behind her. Glitter Forest got up and adjusted her lop-sided hat. Glitter Winter's hair was all frizzy and bumpy. "I can't believe she hit us when we least expected it," Glitter Hurricane's speech was muffled by the sound of Glitter Forest launching a Sparkle Nature at Amelia. "Glitter Guardians- Sparkle Nature!" Glitter Forest cried. Surprisingly, her attack missed and Amelia laughed and laughed. "That the best you got?" she said in between laughs. Glitter Forest's jaw dropped in surprise; she thought it was going to hit! As she stood there still, thoughts drifting through her mind, Amelia was busy welling up a massive thunder ball. Glitter Forest noticed Pheonix drowsing away. Suddenly, her red-headed enemy stood up and rushed towards Amelia, rage burning inside of her. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK SOMEONE LIKE THAT?!" Pheonix screamed, punching Amelia. Amelia rubbed her injured cheek and a red light started to glow around Pheonix. "What's happening?" asked Pheonix, a slight trace of fear in her voice. Suddenly, in her hand appeared a ruby-encrusted compact, similar to the others'. Glitter Hurricane's jaw dropped in astonishment. "Quick, yell 'Glitter time!' and press the ruby on your compact!" Glitter Hurricane yelled. Pheonix looked confused then nodded and pressed her ruby. "Glitter time!" yelled Pheonix. A red glow surrounded Pheonix. "Glitter boots! Glitter cuffs!" she cried. "The burning fire rages on- I'm Glitter Blaze!" yelled Glitter Blaze in a voice that sounded with all the strength of a raging fire. As the other Glitter Guardians stood in astonishment at the sight of a new guardian, Amelia remarked, rudely. "You're the flame and I'M the water!" Amelia sneered and tossed several thunder balls at Glitter Blaze. The guardian instinctively jumped backwards. Amelia's eyes widened as her own attack shot back at her, knocking her out of the sky. Glitter Blaze laughed. "Who's the water now?" asked Glitter Blaze, a teasing tone in her powerful remark. Sparkle Wildfire, a voice whispered into Glitter Blaze's ear. Glitter Blaze nodded, slightly confused, and took out her compact. She held it in front of her and red-hot magic swirled into it. "Glitter Guardians- Sparkle Wildfire!" cried Glitter Blaze, her powerful roar echoing through the sky and bristling her hair. A huge fire roared straight towards Amelia. The girl screamed in pain and a huge tsunami shot straight towards her after her. "Perhaps the Sparkle Wildfire should be used as a last resort," said Glitter Ocean through gritted teeth after she sent the tsunami. Glitter Blaze shrugged and saw Amelia fly away, drenched. The girls pressed the gems on their compacts and returned to their normal selves. "You're an elemental glitter guardian now, Pheonix!" the girls congratulated her with happy messages. Suddenly, it began to heavily rain and the girls groaned. Trivia * It is the fourth episode of Season 1, and the fourth episode of the entire series overall. Category:Characters Category:Glitter Force fanon characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade series Category:Female Category:About Category:Fanon characters